The present invention relates to a channel adapted for at least one of providing and receiving signals. Furthermore, the invention relates to an automated test equipment (ATE) adapted for testing at least one device under test (DUT), and to a method for supplying clock signals on a channel.
Due to the ever-increasing level of integration, a device under test (DUT) might comprise a multitude of different functional units. For testing a DUT of this kind, a multitude of different clock frequencies might be required. The channels of an ATE therefore have to be capable of generating the respective channel clock frequencies required for testing the DUT. In this respect, it might be necessary to switch off and reprogram said channels' clocks. The present invention is by no means restricted to the field of testing, though. It can be applied to any kind of channel adapted for at least one of providing and receiving signals.